Surviving Summer: Haswell Style!
by pink-mutant14
Summary: Lynn and Liza are forced to once again entertain characters from Naruto. However, will the girls be in serious trouble this time arond? better description inside! Rated T because... I said so! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's and other people's pointless ramblings!:**

**Lynn: DID YOU MISS US?! We missed you guys! It's been like, what, a week? SO LONG!! So, I've been reeeeeeaaaaaaaally bored, so I decided to try making a long chapter… That actually makes sense.**

**Ally: Be afraid.**

**Joe:-Still not in the author's note... rambling thingy- WHAT THE HELL?! How come… **_**it…**_** gets to be in the author's note, but I can't?**

**Liza: Because we like her better.**

**Joe:-still no here! - Oh…**

**Lynn: So, Anywho, we would like to thank everyone who's reading this right now. Especially if you've been with us since my first FanFic, Surviving Courtland High! It really means a lot to us, and we really hope we don't disappoint you all. So, um… THIS IS TOO SERIOUS!! I'll post the description now:**

DESCRIPTION

It's been a whole year since the Sand Siblings teleported to our world and met the Haswell girls. And although, they've been in touch, the girls have only seen their friends a handful of times. Now, a month after their last visit, the girls leave to begin their summer vacation. Lynn decides to join Joe, Ally, and Joe's Cousin at a beach house in Virginia. Liza, on the other hand, is spending her summer swimming with Callie at home. Yeah, real exciting summer, right? However, when some… other than welcome guests pop in on Lynn, she'll have to put up with them until help arrives. She also has to make sure they don't destroy Joe's beach house. Liza also has her hands full when she gets teleported into the middle of the Leaf Village! Can Liza, the Sand Sibs, and the Leaf Ninjas rescue Lynn and the other two from the evil clutches of the other than welcome guests? Will Joe finally learn how to cook? Will The girls be able to fix their smoke alarms? And, will Gaara be able to keep control of Shukaku, even when his friends' lives are in danger? Who knows, but it promises to be entertaining! I mean… -dramatic voice- Find out in Surviving Summer!! YAAAAAAAY!

**Liza: That was… weird... You totally copied that from the Sequel announcement, didn't you?**

**Lynn:... Yes.**

**Liza: Just start the story already.**

**Lynn: RIGHT!**

…………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Chapter One… The first chapter… YAY!**

"GIVE ME MY DAMN IPOD NOW!"

"Make me."

Lynn turned her iPod up a little bit more as Joe and Ally continued to argue about who knows what. Whoever thought it was a good idea to cram both Joe and Ally into the same car together for six hours was an idiot. So, guess who's brilliant idea it was…

"Lyyyyyyyyynnnnnn." Joe whined pathetically. "Why does Ally have to come with us?"

Lynn paused her iPod and sighed. "We went over this! Because she's our best friend and would kill us if we left without her... And I like living!"

"Alright, then why is Joe coming?" Ally asked in a threatening and scary tone.

"Um, because it's his family's beach house?"

This answer like thingy seemed to satisfy Ally, as she didn't ask anymore questions. Lynn smiled and turned her iPod back on. Why it was that three homicidal ninja's were easier to deal with than two spaztastical teens? Atleast the ninjas were much less violent (How ironic).

"JOE! Give me the damn iPod before I strangle you with my headphones."

"What? I can't hear you over MY new iPod."

Lynn sighed as Ally leaned over her and wrapped her headphone wire around Joe's neck. Honestly, Lynn was kind of impressed. She really thought that the death by headphones was simply an empty threat. It was by far the weirdest death threat she ever heard (And she's heard quite a few… Don't ask.)

"Guys, I think we're here!" Lynn said happily, tring desperately to get out of the car before she became a murder witness.

"Hang on, I have a job to finish."

"Lynn… Help… me…" Joe shouted between coughs and gagging noises.

After ten minutes of trying to pull Ally away from Joe, the three were finally out of the car. As Joe said goodbye to his mother, Ally and Lynn decided it would be best if they took all the luggage in (mostly because Joe is a wuss). The house wasn't huge, but it was definitely bigger than average beach houses. The whole place was decorated with sail boat pictures with light blue and white colored towels, rugs, carpet, and curtains. The only thing that made the house look lived in was the several computer wires and garbage that was lying around. Lots an lots of garbage (-Cringe-).

"What the hell? What kind of a slob is Joe's cousin?" Ally asked as she carefully avoided stepping on any garbage.

"Um, the kind that is in college." Lynn said simply, picking up some random beer cans and pizza plates (Complete with half eaten pizza and grease stains. Yum... I think I just threw up a little). "I wonder what he's going to college for."

"I don't know, but I hope it's something that pays well because there's NO way his lazy ass is going to find a wife living like this."

Lynn nodded as she and Ally cleared a way to the living room. Once their journey through the swamp-o-garbage, Ally and Lynn dropped the luggage and flopped down on the couch. The two sat there in silence, both happy to finally be away from home.

"So," Ally said, smiling. "How long do you think it will be until a germaphob like you goes crazy here and starts cleaning?"

"I give until at least tomorrow. I'm too tired to clean now."

Ally sat up and looked at her best friend. "Whatever. If worse comes to worse, I'l just force Joe to clean it! This place is disgusting. Who is Joe's mysterious cousin anyway? Please tell me that he's nothing like Joe."

Lynn shrugged. "I don't know, I can't remember his name. I only know that he used to bully Joe when they were younger."

"Sweet, so I have something in common with him." Ally said happily. Lynn gave a slight thumbs up in approval.

A few minutes later, Joe walked in with a smile on his face. Anyone who saw Joe would simply believe he was a goofy teenaged boy. However, Joe was actually an evil mastermind with an IQ above genius. Frightening, isn't it? Anywho, joe walked over to the two girls and sat down next to Lynn (He figure that tis way, if Ally gets mad, he can hide behind Lynn).

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked, seeming very satisfied with himself for no apparent reason (Probably for his human sheild plan. Go Joe).

"Do you really want to know?" Ally asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Because I'm thinking that being an asswhole runs in your family. THIS PLACE IS A FUCKING MESS!!"

"I'm thinking about fried babies!" Lynn shouted, feeling slightly light headed for some reason. Ally laughed hysterically while Joe decided it would be best to begin cleaning (For his own safety). Lynn smiled and lied back down

After twenty minutes of watching Joe try to learn how to work a vacuum, Ally and Lynn decided to help him. Lynn agreed to take on the upstairs while Joe and Ally cleaned down stairs. Unfortunately for Lynn, the upstairs is where most of the bedrooms were. Yeah… Let's just say that there were thing in those rooms that will scar her for life. Not to say that the downstairs was a picnic. Ally almost got eaten by… Something, and Joe almost chocked to death on dust.

"So… what now." Joe asked happily.

"I say we get back at your bastard of a cousin!" Ally shouted like an evil maniac.

Joe thought for a moment. "H-how do you suppose we would do that? Trash the lovely house we just cleaned?"

"Fine, shut down my ideas."

"IDEA SHUTTER DOWNER" Lynn shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Joe. "However, I do believe we shpild maybe... rent a movie?"

Joe agreed and quickly turned on the movies on demand channel before Ally could protest. While Joe and Ally rented random movies they'd all seen a thousand times and fought over the remote, Lynn decided to go make popcorn (So not to risk being caught in the cross fire of the Great Remote War) . She wasn't sure why, but hanging out like this brought her back to the month when the Sand Siblings came to visit (Maybe it was all the death threats?). Unfortunately, nothing really exciting had happened since the three ninjas' vvisited about a month ago. Well, besides the car ride with Joe and Ally. Now THAT was entertainment (Inless you're Joe or Ally).

"Hey guys, the popcorns-"

Suddenly, the entire kitchen became filled with a familiar smoke. Lynn coughed and gagged as she tried to make her way out of the room. Suddenly, the Goth girls felt someone grab her by the back of her hoodie and lift her off the ground. Lynn quickly began flailing her arms and kicking until she felt herself make contact with a larger object. Lynn fell to her feet and took off running in the opposite direction of whatever grabbed her. Unfortunately, the opposite direction of whatever grabbed her was a wall.

"Ow..." Lynn muttered, trying to keep herself from falling over.

"Yo, Lynn, what the hell did you do?" Joe asked as he entered the room with Ally. "I know you can't cook, but all you really had to do was put popcorn in the microwave! Look, there's even a popcorn button! THEY MADE THAT FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!"

Lynn's head stopped spinning long enough for her to be able to make her way over to her two friends. "Guys, we have a problem- why are you all greeeeen."

"Lynn, did you run into a wall again? That's pretty spaztastical." Ally said, trying to steady her dizzy friend. "What's wrong with you? Is there someone in there?"

Before Lynn could say anything, the three teens were distracted by a loud noise that came from the kitchen. They turned around and tried to find the source of the noise as the smoke settled. There, in the middle of the kitchen, were nine very strange looking people. Lynn, despite her concussion, immediately recognized them.

And she immediately knew that, if she didn't get help, they were all doomed. Cue evil music!

……………………………….Courtland…………………………………………

Liza drifted lazily from one side of the pool to the other. It wasn't really hot outside… and it was overcast… and thundering… but Liza had nothing better to do. Besides, at least this way she wouldn't tan! Of course, Liza had been invited to go along with her sister and the others but she really didn't feel comfortable hanging out with her sister's friends. That, and she wanted t stay incase the Sand Siblings showed up like they had promised to. Unfortunately, nothing had happened yet.

"WHEN IS THIS SUMMER GOING TO END?!" Liza shouted up to the sky. Then, as if the sky was answering, the phone suddenly rang. Liza sighed and drifted her way toward the deck and threw some pants on (She already had a shirt on while she was swimming) and made her way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liza, its Callie! Want to come over?"

"YES! I'll-

Suddenly, Liza felt herself falling backwards. As she fell her whole body began to go numb, as if she was falling through cold water. Things began to spin and spin until they all blended together into darkness (the worse part... SHE HUNG UP ON CALLIE! Now she was going to think she hung up on her... Alright, maybe that's not the worse possible thing).

"What the hell?" Liza coughed out as she fell into the middle of a toxic amount of smoke.

Just as Liza went to stand up, she was knocked back down when something whizzed by her ear. The tomboy quickly backed away as she was surrounded by three different people surrounded her.

"Who are you, and what is your business being in the leaf village?" A male voice asked.

Lynn's eyes widened. She knew that voice! "You're Shikamaru Nara, aren't you?"

Shikamaru stepped back a little. His team mates, Choji and Ino, gasped a little. "How do you know him?" Ino demanded, trying not to sound as terrified as she felt.

"Um… Temari told me about him." Liza answered (lied) calmly. "She told me about all of you, actually."

"And how do we know you're not just a spy?" Shikamaru asked. Liza had to admit, it was a pretty fair question to ask someone who had magically appeared from no where wearing weird clothes. Well... except for the fact that she fell over when a kunai went pass her!

Liza smiled. "Because I have pictures."

The three ninjas took the pictures from their suspect. It was a picture that Lynn had taken of Kankuro and Liza together to tease her with. Liza had yelled at her sister for being do immature, but had kept the photo none the less.

After a few minute of studying the photo, Shikamaru finally handed it back to the girl. "Choji, I need you to go send a message to the Kazekage to tell him what has happened. Ino, you bring this girl to Tsunade's office." Shikamaru ordered sternly. The two ninjas nodded and went to their jobs.

"So, wait, what's going on? Don't I get a phone call?" Liza asked calmly as Ino yanked her away by her arm. "I am sosss leaving you guys a bad review when I leave."

…………………………………………Suna...

Temari walked down the hall away from her brother's office. The eldest Sand Sibling had just been ordered to travel to Konoha in order to renegotiate their current peace treaty. With the Akatsuki currently skulking around, Kazekage Gaara wanted to make sure that the two villages stayed united (Ha, Kazekage Gaara… sounds so serious).

"Temari! Temari!"

Temari stopped and waited for the man calling her to run to where she was (God, she's lazy). When the man finally reached her, he held out a letter in his hand. "It's an urgent letter from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Temari took the letter from the man and opened it. _What the hell could Konoha want? Couldn't they at least wait until I got there in a freakin' week!_

Then, Temari read the letter. As she continued to read, she felt her stomach actually churn. "GAARA! KANKURO! GET OUT HERE!" She shouted, still choosing to be lazy... I guess.

Gaara and Kankuro immediately ran out of Gaara's office and into the middle of the hallway. "Temari, what-

Temari simply pushed the piece of paper into their faces. "Read." She ordered sternly, although they probably could have figured that out on their own. Or maybe they wouldn't have, who knows? After a few minutes, Temari pulled the letter away from her stunned brothers' faces.

"So, what do we do now?" Temari asked calmly. Although, on the inside, she was freaking out. She didn't know whether to be excited about seeing her friend, or terrified for her clueless friend.

Gaara and Kankuro exchange glances with one another. After a few minutes of thinking, Gaara finally had an answer. However, he was pretty sure no one would like it.

"Well," Gaara started uneasily. "I guess the only solution is to go to Konoha before Tsunade eats her."

……………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Note:**

**Lynn: Soooooo, What do you all think? Pleeaaaasssseeee tell me you liked it. Please , please, please, ple-**

**Liza: Quiet now.**

**Lynn: Yes Ma'am! Anywho, sorry I couldn't make it any longer, but I wanted to keep some sort of a cliffie! Even though I'm sure some of you already figured out who our "Other- than- welcomed guests" are.**

**Liza: You good now?**

**Lynn: YEPPERS! Please review! BYE:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lynn: ELLO!! We're back with the second chapter of –plays dramatic music- SURVIVING SUMMER!!**

**Liza: -Applause-**

**Joe: -Ha ha, still not here- Why can't I be in the Author's Note… and where the hell is Ally?**

**Liza: Because we hate you…**

**Lynn: … And she went to go get a soda! YAY!!**

**Liza: You know, I kind of miss the Sand Sibs.**

**Lynn: Yeah… Let's torture them later! Anywho, we'd like to thank Subuku no Jess, ChristinaAngel, Mihael Jeevas, Cats Gloves and Chicken Soup, ilikelickingwindows, Naomi-rox, and of course Soelcaey, Shino's Girl 14, and jaydeavis for reviewing! YAY!! And, if you favorited us or anything like that, then thank you! Unfortunately I'm still organizing my e-mail, but I'll remember you next time! **

**Liza: Unorganized freak… Are you going to start the story now?**

**Lynn: MAYBE!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two: I'm still too lazy to give these things titles! YAY ME!!**

Lynn, Joe, and Ally stood in complete shock at the site before them. There, in the middle of the kitchen, were nine individuals dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. Joe and Lynn immediately knew what this meant, and began backing away from the kitchen. Ally, on the other hand, was clueless.

"Joe, are these more of your relatives?"

"Sure… I'm related to a blue man with gills."

"What?"

"Nothing, just…. Nothing." Joe said cautiously, keeping his eyes glued to the Akatsuki members in his kitchen.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the Akatsuki member all turned towards the terrified teens. No one really knew what they should say, so they all just stared at each other. That is, until one brave soul so eloquently said:

"Where the fuck are we?" Yep, that's Hidan for you. Extreme class!

"Yeah, and who the hell are they?" Kisame also questioned, reaching for Samehada. Joe smiled weakly and looked to Lynn for support. Lynn, however, was still trying to figure out what was going on. Ally was… Ally.

"Um, hello? What the fuck's with the attitudes? You're the God damned idiots who broke into our house!" The blue haired girl screamed, stepping towards the Akatsuki.

Lynn tapped Ally on the shoulder. "Um, technically, it's Joe's house."

"True. What they hell are you doing in Joe's house? If you want to rob and/or kill him, then that's fine. However, do not speak to us with an attitude."

"What the fuck makes you think a little bitch like you can talk to us like that?" Hidan countered (Kind of). Alright, so it wasn't really a counter, but it still sounded scary! What, it was loud!

Lynn cringed. "Guys, if you keep cursing, I'll have to rate this story M. So pl-

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"That's enough."

The two immediately stopped as the leader of the Akatsuki came forward. Joe took this opportunity to cover Ally's mouth before she said something stupid. Which she inevitably would!

Pein sighed. "Now, can you children tell us what village we're in? If you don't, I'm afraid we'll have to take action against you three."

"Sorry dude, but you're not in a village." Joe said, releasing Ally. "You're on Virginia Beach… Virginia."

Lynn nodded, relieved. _Good, so they have no clue what's going on! At least that means they don't know about Gaara…Why do Naruto characters keep following me?_

"This is ridiculous!" Konan said, standing by Pein. "How stupid do you think we are? Now, tell us the truth."

Joe sighed. "I am, I swear! I mean, do you really think I would lie to a group of very scary and obviously delusional burglars! Look at my back up! Although Ally could probably kick some ass, Lynn couldn't even kill a fly!"

"HEY!"

"He has a point, un." Deidara said as he looked through the kitchen cabinets. "Look at this cereal! Fruit Loops?"

"Those are Lynn's!"

"No they're not."

Pein held up his hand in an attempt to calm the current chaos. "Deidara and Sasori please take the two girls out of the room and question them. Hidan and Kakuzu, you take the annoying boy. Zetsu and Konan, I want you two to search the main floor of this house. Itachi and Kisame, you take the top floor. Go."

The Akatsuki members nodded and immediately went to work. Pein sighed as he heard curses on either side of him. It was one of those days!

………………………………..Lynn and Ally………………………………………

The two girls sat down quietly across from the artists. Part of Lynn was ecstatic to be in the same room as one of her favorite Naruto characters, Deidara! On the other hand, he was quite scary and was questioning them. So, yeah, that kind of ruined the excitement.

"So… Are you two related, yeah."

"Deidara!"

"Well what else am I supposed to ask them, yeah!"

Ally and Lynn looked at each other. "Um, you seem to say 'yeah' a lot." Ally pointed out in a desperate attempt to make conversation. "Do you have some kind of speech impediment or something?"

"What are you talking about, yeah?"

"SEE! You just did it!"

"Did what, yeah?!"

"Hey brat!" Sasori shouted over the noise. "If you're not going to do anything useful, then just shut up and let me question them."

Deidara nodded as Lynn shut Ally up (Covering her mouth, works every time). Sasori sighed and rubbed his head before he continued. "Alright, so what can you two tell me exactly where we are?"

"Well, don't panic, but I _think_ you guys may be from a different dimension." Lynn said quickly.

Sasori, Deidara, and Ally all looked at her with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look on their faces. And, honestly, Lynn did seem a little crazy. Finally, Sasori spoke up.

"Um… what?"

Alright, so he didn't really speak so much as gape, but it was something! Deidara, on the other hand, was simply in shock because these two girls were still alive. Sasori had more patience than he though! And Ally was surprised that her friend would give such a bizarre answer when both of their lives were in danger. She was an air head at times, but she wasn't stupid.

"Well, that kind of makes sense, yeah."

"It does?!" Sasori, Ally, and Lynn all said in unison.

Sasori thought for a second. "Well, I guess that explains why none of them knew who we were… and why we haven't been attacked by Konoha ninjas… and why these people have weird clothing… and why we're speaking English without a corny dub-

"What?"

"Nothing. However, this does all make sense." Sasori said. "So, if we're not in our dimension, then what dimension are we in?"

Lynn shrugged. "I'm not sure what the official name for it is. Sorry."

"This has been extremely easy, yeah." Deidara said standing up. "I wonder how Hidan is handling your friend."

……………………………Your Friend(Joe)………………………………….

"WILL YOU JUST FUCKING TELL US SOMETHING ALREADY!!"

Kakuzu watched as Joe didn't even flinch. Honestly, Kakuzu was extremely impressed with Joe. For a scrawny little guy, Joe had nerves of steel (From Temari screaming at him).

"Hidan, acting like a screaming idiot obviously isn't working on him."

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU IN A SECOND IF YOU DON'T START TALKING!"

Joe sighed, but remained silent. His strategy was to remain silent until the two Akatsuki members snapped. So far, Hidan was the only one who snapped. DARN YOU KAKUZU AND YOUR PATIENCE!

"Listen, kid, we are technically under orders not to kill you. However, you are beginning to get on both of our nerves. So, if my partner here attempts to kill you, let's just say I won't stop him." Kakuzu said, sounding very scary. " So, I'll ask you one more time, where are we."

Joe sighed. "You two don't have much patience, do you?"

Hidan had finally had enough and jumped over the table in an attempt to kill Joe. Kakuzu stood back and watched, not even attempting to stop the psychotic immortal. Joe… Joe ran for dear life out of the room.

"Hey guys we- What the hell?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the doorway. Sasori stood there for a minute, not sure if he should ask what was going on or if he should just turn around and walk away. After a few more minutes of staring, the puppet master turned around without a word and left the room.

"Wow… He was surprisingly calm about that."

"Yeah… I'M STILL GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!!"

"Running now!"

Kakuzu sighed and walked out of the room to find Sasori. The red head was back in his interrogation spot, telling Deidara about something. On the opposite side of them, Ally and Lynn were… actually, they really weren't doing anything.

"Hey, Sasori, what were you going to say?" Kakuzu asked impatiently.

"Well, we discussed it, and we decided that we're in another dimension."

Kakuzu sat there for a minute. "… What the hell brought you to that conclusion?"

"Well." Deidara said unsurely. "It actually makes a lot of sense when you stop and think about it, yeah."

"YOU BETTER RUN, 'CUASE YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!"

"Language." Lynn chirped up as Joe flew into the room and hid behind her.

Hidan soon followed, his scythe in hand. "DON'T YOU FUCKING HIDE BEHIND A GIRL YOU LITTLE PANSY ASS!"

"Language." Lynn said again as Joe jumped from her couch to the one that Deidara and Sasori were on.

"Save me."

Sasori sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, we don't have time for this. Hidan, out the weapon down before Leader sees you and-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING DOLL, HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

"Language."

"I have to agree with him." Ally said happily. Yeah, Ally and happy… scary. Ssori, on the other hand was quickly losing it.

"Hidan, jus-

"What are you doing?"

Lynn looked up and saw what the most terrifying sight she's ever seen is possibly: Itachi Uchiha. The boy was looming over the couch, his stone face focused on Hidan. Then on Joe. Then back on Hidan. Finally, Itachi focused on the other three Akatsuki members.

"Well, twig boy wasn't answering any of our questions so Hidan snapped and started trying to kill him. So, yeah…that's where you came in."

Itachi nodded as Pein and the others walked down stairs. "So, what do we know?" Pein asked, looking around the room.

"We believe we're in an alternate universe, yeah." Deidara declare from the couch.

Pein thought for a second. "Actually, that makes sense. Did we learn anything else?" The Akatsuki leader asked, choosing not to accept the fact that his team of highly trained ninjas would get no information out of three kids.

"Well… we learned that we should keep twiggy away from Hidan and the angry blue haired girl, yeah."

Pein sighed. "Alright, one more thing then… where are we going to stay until we can find a way to get home."

"Wow… That sucks for you guys. Happy trails!" Joe said, running over to the door and opening it for them.

"And by somewhere, I meant here."

"WHAT?" Joe and Lynn said at once.

Lynn knew she should give them a chance, especially after what happened after the Sand Siblings came. After all, maybe she would even become friends with them… which is where she runs into a problem. These people where cold blooded murderers! And, if given the chance, they would kill Gaara in a heart beat. Which is why there was no way they were staying!

"Well, unfortunately for you three, you don't have a choice." Pein said without any emotion. "Now, girl with the pink hair, would you care to show us to our rooms?"

Lynn looked at her friends, and then back at the Akatsuki. No one really seemed sure what to say. All of the Akatsuki members looked thrown, and honestly, a little annoyed. Finally, after five minutes, Lynn began to walk out of the living room.

"Alright, since you're living here, can you promise us something?" Lynn asked nervously.

"What?"

"You can't kill anyone in our world… unless we ask you to."

Pein looked at the girl. "So, basically, we'll be under the control of some hormonal little girl?"

"No." The pink haired girl said. "Well, yes, but I don't mean to disrespect you in any way! Just… if you kill people here, you get arrested. That and I enjoy living!"

Pein looked at Konan and Zetsu before turning to the other Akatsuki members. After some random nod looking things, the Leader looked at them. "Fine, you and your friends will be safe. And, we won't kill anyone here… unless provoked."

Lynn smiled. "YAY! And in return, we promise to behave and tell you aaaaall about our dimension! 'Kay?"

"Um, al-

"Cool! So, I'll show you all your rooms now!" Lynn said happily. "Oh, but we don't have much room, so you guys will have to share rooms, alright?

…

…

…

"NO. FUCKING. WAY."

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
**Author's Note**

**Lynn: YAY!! ALL DONE! WOOH! Alright, so I know that this chapter is kind of lame, but I kind of have… Writers Block! AH! However, I still wanted to update, so I created this lame excuse for a chapter! I'm sorry! DON'T HATE ME!!**

**Liza: … You done?**

**Lynn: YEP! So, next time, we'll be joining Liza in Konoha! Won't that be fun?!**

**Liza: Thrilling.**

**Lynn: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Anywho, hope to see you all soon! Once again, please don't hate my awful chapter, 'cause I worked forever on it! Thank you! And, because they weren't in this chapter, lets toture the Sand Sibs!**

**Gaara: Hoe did I get here?**

**Lynn: -Glomps Gaara- I MISSED YOU!! DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU? YOU DON'T NEED TO ANSWER ME, I KNOW YOU DID!!**

**Gaara: I hate you.**

**Lynn: That's all I needed to hear! BYE:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AOPPR (Author and Other Peoples' Pointless Ramblings):**

**Lynn: ELLO! So, for those of you who like Avatar, I hope you all loved the finale as much as I did! Although, admittedly, I'm very sad to see it go!**

**Liza: She's gonna cry.**

**Lynn:-Sniff- NO I'M NOT!!**

**Ally: You really need a life, Lynn.**

**Lynn: By not having a life, I've created a lifeless life! BOOYAH!**

**Gaara: Wow… I can't believe you just said booyah…**

**Lynn: GAARA!!-Huggles- I KNEW YOU MISSED ME!!**

**Gaara:-Still can't believe someone said booyah-**

**Lynn: Anywho, I'd like to thank Mihael Jeevas, ilikelickingwindows, Shoelacey, Shino's Girl 14, ChristinaAngel, and Subuku no Jess for reviewing! I LOVES YOU GUYS!! I'd also like to thank Asterik, byakuya'sgirl, and crimsonmoondolphin for putting us on Favorite Story or Story Alert! I DON'T KNOW YOU, BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! YAY! Oh AND I SAW THE NEW BATMAN MOVIE! I'm still recovering from the awesomness...**

**Sasori: And I would like to say hi to Shino's Girl 14.**

**Joe: -Not here still- HI ALEXA, HI BELLA!-HUGS!-**

**Gaara: Hiding from creepy (but Hot) Akatsuki-**

**Liza: Start the story before someone gets murdered.**

**Lynn: ON IT!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Yeah, I'm still not coming up with titles! YAY LAZINESS!!**

Liza looked down at her shoes as she walked silently beside Ino. She felt like she should say something! Anything! Given, Ino wasn't her favorite character, but silence was a very bad thing when you were possibly walking to your doom!

"Um… I like your hair." The tomboy said awkwardly. Liza couldn't care less about hair, but she figured her new "friend" might appreciate the compliment.

Ino looked at the girl. "Yeah… thanks. Nice… "

The blonde trailed off and continued walking. Liza had to admit, she did look pretty rough, but Ino could have lied! She did!

"We're here."

Liza stopped and looked up at the doors before her. She had only ever seen them on TV and on her computer, and they had never really looked that intimidating. But now that she was standing there, about to meet Tsunade…

"Come in" A voice said from behind the door. The two girls jumped slightly, but proceeded to enter the room. The inside was HUGE! However, Liza still felt slightly claustrophobic with how cluttered the room was. It seemed like every corner had papers and empty sake bottles in it. _Lynn would have a heart attack in here._

"Ino, can you please tell me why I'm staring at a teenage girl in strange clothing?" Tsunade asked from her desk.

Ino sighed. "Well, ma'am, we found this girl alone in the woods outside the village. She claims that she's friends with the Kazekage."

"You mean Gaara?" Liza said, trying to contain her laughter. "Yeah, he and my sister are kind of going out… I think. I don't know for sure, she won't tell me anything."

Tsunade glared at the girl from behind her desk. "Listen to me very carefully. We do not like liars around here. So, if you are in any way associated with the Akatsuki it would probably be best if you just told us now."

"But I'm really not lying. Temari, God only knows why, is even dating my sister's best friend. He used to call her Tem Tem and now for reasons I don't entirely understand she's crazy about him!" Liza defended.

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged nervous looks before turning back to Liza. "Even if you are telling the truth, you have no way to prove it. However, the three siblings will be here in a few days time. So, until then, you will be living with our best ninjas." The blonde woman finished, sounding extremely tired. "Shizune, please call-

"HEY GRANDMA!"

The Hokage noticeably cringed as the hyper knuckleheaded ninja himself jumped through window. Despite being scared witless, Liza couldn't help but smile. I mean, who wouldn't? It was _the_ Naruto! The star of the entire anime/ manga! _Lynn and Bella are gonna be so jealous when I tell them about this! That is, if I live to tell them about this…_

"Naruto! What do you- I mean, did you come here for a mission?" Tsunade said smiling… Kind of.

Naruto looked taken aback. Ever since he returned from his training with Jiraiya, he had been bothering the poor woman for a mission. "Um… yes?"

The old woman smiled. "Naruto, you and Sakura are to keep watch over this young girl here."

"Why? She doesn't look that special?"

"Well, you see, this girl is a good friend of Gaara's. He and the other two people who are unimportant will be coming here soon in order to see her." Tsunade explained carefully. "So until then, you are not to leave her side. Pass the message onto Sakura."

Naruto nodded and turned back towards the window. After a few minutes, the hyper blonde hopped down and seemingly disappeared. Liza could only gasp in amazement. "But… How?" she finally managed to say.

"Are you coming or what?"

Liza ran over to the window and looked to see Naruto safely on the ground. "Um, yeah. I'll take the stairs thanks." The youngest Haswell said timidly. Admittedly, the fearless Liza had a slight fear of heights. Alright, so it was a huge fear of heights to the point that she couldn't ride in a glass elevator and instead had to take the escalator (a burden she forced her sister to share with her).

Finally, after climbing down what felt like hundreds of stairs, Liza made her way over to Naruto. "Those were a lot of stairs." Liza said, wanting desperately to take a nap.

The blonde smiled. "Yeah, that's why I jumped out the window! So, you're a friend of Gaara's?"

"Yeah." Liza said, remembering back to when she first met her favorite psychos. "He and his brother and sister came to live with me and my sister for a little while. That was a year ago. They tried to visit us when they weren't on missions, but they began to visit us less and less. We haven't seen them for a month."

Naruto nodded, although he was still kind of confused. "So… where's your sister?"

"Virginia Beach."

Naruto stared at the girl dumbfounded. He was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about when he was distracted by a certain pink haired kunoichi (Hinthint: It's Sakura. Aren't I so clever?).

"HEY SAKURA! COME HERE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

The pink haired kunoichi sighed, but ran over to her friend none the less. "You know, you can be a real pain sometimes. So, what is it now?"

As Naruto explained the situation to Sakura, Liza couldn't help but smile again. She was in Konoha! With Naruto and Sakura! And, in a few days she would be able to see Kankuro! And the other two. Could thing get any better?

"EARTH TO WEIRD GIRL!"

Liza snapped out of her trance in time to see Sakura hit the hyper blonde over the head for being rude to their guest. After a few minutes of lecturing, Sakura turned towards Liza.

"So, I'm Sakura Haruno. And since you seem like a nice girl, I won't do something cruel like make you live with Naruto." The kunoichi said, pausing to wait for Naruto's response. And, of course, she got it.

"HEY! I'm not that bad!" The boy shouted before turning to Liza. "She was just joking around."

"No I'm not. Since you've been hanging out with Jiraiya, you've become a real perv." Sakura answered calmly, causing Naruto to go into a state of panic. Satisfied with that response, turned back to Liza. "So, how about we introduce you to the some of Gaara's other friends? We're all supposed to meet over at Ino's house."

Liza nodded. "Sure, it sounds like fun. Oh, and my name is Liza… not Lizzy."

"Do you want to stop at my house to freshen up or anything?" Sakura asked politely (Liza did look pretty awful).

Liza shook her head. "Nah. I really couldn't care less about what people think about me. All I really need to do is fix my hair up and I'll be fine."

Naruto and Sakura stared at the girl as if they had just gained a new respect for her. Even Sakura and Ino, despite being fierce ninjas, cared greatly about how they looked. Liza honestly couldn't care less. For some reason, Naruto really liked her for that (And when Liza's psycho puppet loving boyfriend reads this, Naruto and I are dead! YAY).

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The three teens slowly entered the front door of the house. For a house supposedly full of teens, the place was pretty quiet. And as they reached the top floor, Liza saw why. The only ones there were Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and an unconscious Shikamaru. The four ninjas that were awake were, for some reason or another, cleaning up Ino's room. Fun.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked cautiously. "And where is everyone else?"

The blonde kunoichi looked up, looking very annoyed. "Well, some of Shino's bugs seemed to have gotten away from him and are crawling around my room!"

"It's only one bug" Shino said calmly, proceeding to sit on the bed. "And if Kiba had allowed me to drop it if at my house before coming here, then we wouldn't even be having this current predicament."

Ino rolled her eyes. "You're just upset because I called you a bug freak! You probably know exactly where it is, don't you!"

Kiba stood up from under the bed and looked at Ino. "You know, you probably shouldn't yell at Shino like that. As you see, he tends to hold a grudge… HEY WAIT! Shino, are you blaming me for all this?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Liza watched slightly amused at the chaotic scene before them. Deep down, Liza wished Lynn could be there to laugh at it with her. However, she knew that she was quietly relaxing on the beach (Well, actually, I'm fearing for my life! Oh well, there's no telling her that).

"Hey guys! I'd like to introduce you all to our new friend, Liza." Sakura announced to the room. The leaf ninjas all turned towards the girl and greeted her with a friendly wave or a smile (Although, Shikamaru technically greeted her with a snore).

"HEY! I met you earlier!" Ino announce, walking over to the girl. "Sorry I was so stand offish before, but I didn't know if I could trust you. But, if your friends with knucklehead and billboard brow, I guess you're okay."

Sakura cringed at her old name, but otherwise said nothing. Liza wasn't sure, but she figured it was because she was putting on a brave face for their new guest.

"What'd I miss?" Shikamaru said suddenly, yawning.

Naruto looked over to his friend and cringed. "SHIKAMARU, THERE'S A HUGE BUG ON YOUR HEAD! Hold still and I'll kill it for you!"

"NARU-

**SQUISH**

"-to." Liza finished for the shocked ninja's. Yes, she did enjoy doing that.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shino, I said I was sorry!"

"Your apologies will not wash away the innocent blood that now rests on your hands."

"WHY CAN'T YOU STOP BEING SO WEIRD AND EXCEPT MY APOLOGY!!"

"Oh, so now he's weird too?" Liza asked as Naruto began desperately pleading with Shino. This comment, of course, sent the blonde into full blown panic. Which, in the recent death of his friend, Shino seemed to enjoy.

" I didn't catch your name before." Shino said/ secretly asked.

Liza smiled. "I'm Liza. You know, I have a friend back home who loves you."

"Really?"

"Yep." Liza said, feeling she needed to do something good today after torturing Naruto. "And she not only likes you, but she also likes bugs. That, and she's cuuuute. I'll have to introduce you two sometime."

Shino nodded and walked away (followed by Naruto, whom Shikamaru was yelling at for hitting him as he woke up). Liza was pretty sure that he left because he had been blushing and didn't want to lose cool points. Not that she would have been able to tell anyway, since he always had his face covered.

Liza suddenly jumped as she was tackled to the ground by an enormous dog. The pooch was soon followed by his (hot, yet slightly stupid… and not as hot as Shikamaru and Gaara) owner.

"Sorry." Kiba said quickly, pulling mongo off of Liza. "Akamaru can be a little over friendly sometimes. I hope you aren't afraid of-

"OH MY GOD, PUPPY!! Liza squeed (Yes, squeed. Liza really loves animals) as she hugged the giant white dog. "Aw, who's the cute puppy? Who's the cute puppy? You are! YES YOU ARE!!"

Kiba stood back and watched as the girl hugged his vicious attack dog to death. He smiled and turned to Shikamaru, who had given up chasing Naruto and was now also watching Liza and Akamaru. "You know, I think I like this girl."

Shikamaru smiled. "Don't get too attached. Do you remember Kankuro, Gaara's brother?"

"Yeah."

"That's his girlfriend."

…

…

…

"I am?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lynn: Uh oh, will Kankuro be in trouble? No, cause his and Liza's love will penetrate through the darkness and-**

**Liza: What are you saying about me? So, does this mean that Kankuro will be in the chapters soon… not that I care at all…**

**Lynn: Just admit that you love him.**

**Kankuro: Who does Liza love… out of curiosity.**

**Liza: -kisses Kankuro on the cheek and leaves-**

**Kankuro: Huh… wa?**

**Lynn: Translation?**

**Gaara:… You're gonna have to write a kiss scene for them soon?**

**Lynn: YAY! I really hope so… we'll leave it up to the reviewers. So, tell us what you think! I hope to update as soon as I can, especially since I'm leaving next week. Anywho, please review! BYE******


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYNESS FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!:**

**Lynn: ELLO! I'm happy!**

**Liza: We can see that.**

**Lynn: LIZA!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!-HUGS!-**

**Liza: I just went to the bathroom…**

**Gaara: Why do I have to be here?**

**Lynn: Cause I've missed you!-HUGS! And completely forgets about Liza--**

**Gaara: I hate you.**

**Lynn: Really? Anywho, we'd like to thank Shoelacey (Bella and Alexa), ilikelickingwindows, Mihael Jeevas, ninja enchantress, and ChristinaAngel for reviewing! YAYNESS! I think that's everyone?**

**Gaara: Just start the story.**

**Kankuro: That's Liza's line.**

**Lynn: KANKURO!!**

**Kankuro: PINKIE!!**

**Liza: Just start the story.**

**Lynn: Yes Ma'am!**

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chappie 4! (Liza: See Gaara, that's how it's done.)**

Lynn and Joe sat silently in the kitchen at five in the morning. Joe had woken up first and didn't want to be alone with the Akatsuki in the house, and decided that waking up Lynn was safer than waking up Ally.

"So… that wasn't a dream last night?" Joe said/ asked while taking out his box of Fruit Loops (His very manly Fruit Loops!).

Lynn nodded. "YEPPERS! Isn't it terrifying! Not only do we have an entire organization of murderous ninjas living with us, but they also already hate your guts!"

"Why do you sound so thrilled about all of this?"

"I have no idea!" Lynn said, still cheery as ever. "So, do you have a plan yet?! Because I think I'm in denial!"

Joe smiled. "Well, I figured maybe we could phone up your boyfriend and have him unleash some of his kick ass sand furry! What do you think?"

"Yeah! And while we're at it, why don't we TIE A BOW AROUND HIS NECK!! You do realize that the ENTIRE Akatsuki would be out to get him, don't you? DON'T YOU?!" Lynn said a bit to loudly Stress does this to a person).

Joe shrunk back and stuffed some food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer the psychotic pink haired girl. Lynn also decided it would be best if she calmed down a bit… BUT JUST A BIT!!

"So, when do you think the Akatsuki members will wake up?" Joe asked nervously.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DID I END UP SHARING A FUCKIN' ROOM WITH YOU?!"

"We're partners, you idiot!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I take it Hidan isn't a morning person!" Lynn said as she began to crack open some eggs for an omelet.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, or an afternoon or night person!"

"I HEARD THAT, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!"

"Language." Lynn said quietly to herself as Hidan and Kakuzu entered the kitchen. Joe quickly scrambled out of his seat in order to get as far away from Hidan as he possibly could.

" Pink brat," Hidan said as he sat down where Joe was once sitting. "What the fuck are you making?"

"Language!" Lynn, Joe, and Kakuzu chorused.

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" Hidan screamed, looking ready to kill.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Fine! You're a pleasant guest! Anywho, I'm making an omelet!! WITH CHEDDAR CHEESE! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Just then, Sasori and Deidara walked sleepily into the kitchen. "Why is it squealing like that?" Sasori asked, flopping into a seat next to Hidan. Sasori looks so cute when he's not trying to murder Gaara!

"Because she's going to attempt to make an omelet." Joe said as he took a seat next to Sasori, safe from Hidan's grasp. "Although I'm not really sure why she even tries! Everything she makes randomly combusts."

"THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!!" Lynn said as she flipped the egg over. "And besides, it was awesome! I almost blew up our entire block!"

"I think you have issues." Joe said to his dear friend. "I don't know anyone who actually enjoys explosions-

"REALLLY, YEAH? A WHOLE BLOCK?!" Deidara asked, eyes beaming with excitement.

"YEPPERS! My sister had to call the fire department!"

"SWEET!!"

The others in the kitchen watched in amazement (and a bit of fear) as the two blondes gushed over how many things they've actually blown up.

"I think they might be twins separated at birth" Joe finally said, with a chill running down his spine.

Sasori nodded. "That is entirely possible. Pink girl, if you're done chatting with the brat, you'd probably like to know that your eggs are burning."

"SHOOT!!"

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why are we all sitting in the living room?" Kisame asked as he and Itachi made their way down stairs.

"Because the kitchen smells like smoke. " Sasori answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kisame smiled as he sat down on the couch next to Joe (Who immediately scooted away from the shark man). "So Dei, what did you do now?"

"Wrong brat." Sasori said before Deidara could defend himself. "The pink haired brat burned down the kitchen."

"Relax, I have breakfast covered!" Lynn said happily. "We'll order some pizza! So what if it's six in the morning… Maybe we should head to McDonalds for breakfast! Can any of you guys drive?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan asked, annoyed and hungry.

Lynn sighed. "Language. And can any of you drive a car?! Duh!"

…

…

…

"You guys have no idea what a car is, do you?" Lynn asked. "Whoopsy! Forgot you guys where from a different dimension and all! SORRY! Besides, I don't have any money! Unless you guys want to pay? "

Kakuzu turned around. "Money? The Akatsuki can't afford any extra expenses. You people can go without food for a while."

"Why are we going without food and what is wrong with the kitchen?" Pein asked as he came down stairs with Konan and Zetsu.

"The pink bitch blew it up!" Hidan said, pointing an accusing finger at Lynn. "And that bastard Kakuzu won't let us buy any food!"

"Screw that, I'm going somewhere to eat." Ally said, walking out of the room she had been sharing with Joe and Lynn. "Lynn, Barbie, Slick, Doll face, and Mr. Happy are coming with me."

Lynn stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what her half conscious friend had just said. "I think she mean me, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Itachi! That is, if I had to make a guess!"

"What the fuck did she just call me?" Hidan asked/ said.

"At least your name isn't Barbie!" Deidara shouted. "What the hell is up with that, yeah?!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Hello, I'm Doll face. At least Barbie suits you, brat."

"You guys are overreacting!" Lynn said as she made her way towards the door. "Besides, I like your nicknames! They suit all of you!"

Deidara glared at the girl. "Easy for you to say, yeah! You don't have a nickname, Pinkie!"

Lynn smiled nervously. She was not about to tell them that Pinkie was the name given to her by her sisters boyfriend like thing (Who WILL kiss… someday)! Then she would have to tell them about Gaara! Then they would be able to use her to get to Gaara. And she was not about to be her best friend's downfall!

"Pinkie! I'll take that as a nickname… which I've never had… ESPECIALLY NOT THAT!!" Lyn shouted.

Ally rolled her eyes and threw a jacket over her bunny pajamas (and matching slippers. Nifty) and started walking out the door. After a few more complaints about nicknames from Deidara and Hidan, the teens and Akatsuki were ready to go!

"What about me?" Joe asked, eyeing Kisame nervously.

Lynn: shrugged. "Sorry Joe, but the… SUPER FOOD HYPER HUNGER SQUAD!... Doesn't have any more room! Besides, you can chillax here with our new housemates! BYS:)"

Joe watched helplessly as his friends (Friend) left him behind to be eaten alive by the hungry Akatsuki members! Alright, maybe… wait, that's actually kind true! Poor Joe!

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

The six people- like- things made their way into the McDonald. Luckily, the fast food restaurant was only one block away due to the fact that Virginia Beach was a hug tourist attraction. Because who doesn't love greasy food?

Apparently, McDonald's were pretty empty at six thirty in the morning. The only downside is the few people there tend to stare at a pink haired Goth, a girl in bunny pajamas, and four really hot guys.

"C-c-can I help you?" The boy behind the counter said as they approached. Lynn was too blind in the morning to read his nametag, so she decided to name him Bob.

"Yeah just give us a sec." Ally said before turning to the others with her. "So what does everyone want?"

"Um, wha?"

Lynn sighed. "We'll have an Egg McMuffin, a Sausage McMuffin, a Sausage McMuffin with egg, a Sausage biscuit, an Apple Danish, a Spanish Omelet Bagel, Hotcakes and Sausage, a Sausage Breakfast burrito and… You know what, just give us the entire breakfast menu, ?"

"Look missy, it's usually pretty quiet around here at this time of hour. However, we DO have the occasional pranksters! DON'T THINK I'M NOT ONTO YOU!!" Bob shouted, going red in the face.

Lynn backed away slightly. "Dude, what's your problem?! I just need to feed my homicidal friends because I accidentally burnt my kitchen down!!"

"Yeah right, I get that one about five times a week!" Bob said, rolling his eyes. "Now, why don't you freaks get out of here before I call the police."

"JUST GIVE US OUR FUCKING ORDER!!" Hidan shouted, pulling Bob over the counter. "Or my friend here will blow this whole place up!"

Sasori sighed. "Brat, get a bomb ready. I'm running out of patience with this man."

"And I ran out of patience with you ten minutes ago, GIVE ME MY DAMN FOOD!" Ally said, moving next to Hidan.

"Put me down or none of you will get any food!"

"Guys, listen to him." Lynn said, becoming dead serious. Honestly, she felt like she was in the middle of a hostage exchange. "Now Hidan, put the man back down!"

The angry Akatsuki member dropped the boy and backed away from the counter. Bob smiled evilly as he stood up. "Good. Now, tell your girlfriend there to put any bomb she has away."

Everyone stopped and turned slowly to Deidara. The blonde smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I. Am. A. Guy." He hissed.

"So what are you, some kind of artsy transvestite thing? And YOU'RE supposed to be a threat?" Bob asked before laughing at his own comments.

"I think we should leave." Itachi said, grabbing the two teenaged girls around. "Come on Deidara, let's go."

"Hold on, I have to give my new friend something, yeah." Deidara said, handing Bob a clay bird before Itachi led him and the others out of the Fast food restaurant.

The group slowly mad their way to the parking lot and looked back. Ally sighed. "Damn twit, I wanted food!"

"I want to kill him. " Sasori said honestly. "That man made me wait. I hate having to wait for anything."

"He called me a girl, yeah!" Deidara said bitterly. "He'll pay for that."

"Well what are you going to do brat? Blow the place-

"KATSU!"

Lynn let out a slight squee of excitement as the building before her burst into flames. "AWESOME!! Dei, have I mentioned you totally rock!"

"Yes, I already know, yeah." He said happily, taking in his masterpiece. "Art is a blast!"

Sasori snorted. "Art is something that should last forever. Because eternal beauty is the only kind that there is."

"No way!" Deidara screamed back. "Art is something that is only beautiful in its final and fleeting moments, yeah!"

Hidan sighed and covered his ears. "What the fuck have you done?"

"I don't know!! I thought I was just giving him a compliment! I didn't know that it would launch WORLD WAR THREE!!" Lynn shouted frantically over the two artist's argument.

The group continued like this as they continued to their next destination, which they hopefully wouldn't blow up!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, what can you do?" Joe asked happily.

Pein looked up from the floor and looked at Joe. The remaining Akatsuki members were currently sitting around the living room. Kisame was flipping through the TV channels that Joe introduced to him, Konan was making origami, Kakuzu was simply enjoying the silence, Zetsu was… actually no one really knew what Zetsu was doing. And poor Pein had been trying to watch five second of a TV show before Kisame changed the channel.

"What do you want… you?" The Akatsuki leader asked, feeling more annoyed by the minute.

Joe shrugged. "I just wanted to know why it is all these guys follow you! I mean, you don't seem special."

Pein sighed. "You see, I'm all powerful. I am a god to my people, after all."

"Yeah but… why?"

"Because… the manga said so." Pein said, ending the discussion.

Joe sighed and laid back down on the couch. "Konan, why do you put up with these slobs? I mean, you obviously have a good head on your shoulders! Despite the fact that you're crazy obsessed with Pein."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room shouted, turning to look at Konan. Of course, they had all expected that Konan was in love with Pein, but no one ever came out and said it!

Konan simply glared at the boy. "I rather enjoy my position on the Akatsuki. And, if you continue to question me about it, I will personally make sure that you don't wake up tomorrow. Understood?"

Joe and the other nodded. Even Pein seemed to flinch a little. Everyone quickly went back to whatever they had been doing while completely avoided all eye contact with (in Joe's opinion) the second scariest Blue haired girl in the house. Konan eyed them all before returning to her swan origami.

"Hey guys, we're home!" Lynn shouted happily as she skipped into the living room. "Did you miss us?!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Joe said as he ran over to greet his best friend.

Konan smiled at the newcomers. "I'm really hoping you're so happy because you managed to get us some food,"

"Yeah. Because apparently when Konan doesn't eat, she gets very scary." Kisame said, walking over.

Konan snarled at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!!"

Konan nodded and looked back to the Super Food Hyper Hunger Squad. "So, what did you guys get?"

"Well you see… DeidarablewupMcDonalds!" Lynn said, pointing at the boy. "But if it makes you feel any better, it was wicked! The whole block smells like French fries!"

Joe looked from Lynn, to Deidara, to Lynn again. "What the hell is wrong with you two? She blew up our first breakfast, now he blew up our second one! We are never going to eat."

"He deserved it, yeah!" Deidara said angrily, crossing his arms. He was still ticked about the whole "artsy transvestite" thing.

"Didn't you have fruit loops?" Lynn said, taking a step closer. "Remember? Before I incinerated your kitchen!

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry! And Blue is scaring me!!"

Konan turned around and caught him by his shirt color. "What did you just say?"

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Hidan asked, slightly angry that Konan was going to kill Joe before he could.

Ally sighed. "I'm not going out again… You know what? Screw it, I don't care what time it is, I'm ordering pizza!"

I'll take pepperoni!" Lynn yelled after her friend. "Konan, Ally is ordering pizza so please stop killing my friend! His parents won't be very happy about that!!"

Deidara pulled Lynn away from the paper lover. "Just let her go, yeah. Wanna blow something up later?

"YEAH!" Lynn shouted happily. However, something in the back of her head kept flashing back to her times with Gaara. She couldn't make friends with the guy who would later kill him! But… he blew things up!

Life is complicated.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N:**

**Lynn: I'm sorry, but I am DEAD!! It's almost four in the morning here, and Liza already left me! CURSE YOU LIZZY! Anywho, I really wanted to get this in before I left.**

**Gaara: Can we go now?**

**Liza:-I sleeping against Kankuro, who is also dead.-**

**Temari:- Left to go find Joe hours ago and never came back.-**

**Gaara: Alright, that is cute… can I go to sleep now?**

**Lynn: No. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! Anywho, I'm gonna go collapse in the nearest bed! I hope you all like this chapter! BYE****:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF FUN AUTHORNESS STUFF!:**

**Lynn: ELLO! I've been up since six o' clock this morning!! YAY!! Oh, and we found Ally! WOOH! Say hi Ally!**

**Joe: HI ALLY!**

**Ally: THAT WAS MY LINE!-grabs headphone wire-**

**Joe:-Runs-**

**Lynn: Liza, HELP!**

**Liza: Your friends, your problem.**

**Lynn: Okie dokie… ALLY! Murder is illegal!**

**Ally: I'll chance it!**

**Lynn: Well, I've done all I can do! Anywho, we'd like to thank ilikelickingwindows, Shoelacey, Mihael Jeevas, ChristinaAngel, Ferret Demon, and Shanari-chan for reviewing!-HUGS!- YAY! We're also thanking xxmisfit121 and LiveALittle1331 for putting us on Story Alert!-HUGS!- YAYNESS!**

**Liza: Start the story.**

**Lynn: What about those two who are killing each other? Shouldn't we try to stop them or something?**

**Liza: Technically, Ally is killing Joe since he doesn't have a chance. Now start.**

**Lynn: I don't know how that solved anything, but okay!**

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Chapter Five! Or, Will Joe Survive to See the Ending Author's Note?**

"Please?"

"JOE!"

"What?"

"Damnit Joe, stop nagging!"

Joe sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Lynn. The Akatsuki had gone into a super secret meeting in their "Hideout" (Aka: The charred remains of Joe's kitchen), leaving the three teens alone. The girls were hopping that maybe they could enjoy some well deserved peace and quiet and watch some TV. Joe had other ideas.

"But we came here for the beach! Hence the reason we're in a beach house!" Joe protested pathetically.

Ally tore her eyes away from the TV and stared at Joe. "Did you really just say 'hence'?"

"I like it! It makes him sound all… sophisticated!" Lynn said happily. "But I still agree with Ally! I HATE the beach!"

"Then why the hell did you come here?!" Joe said, standing up and throwing his arms down as if that emphasized his point.

Lynn and Ally looked at each other. "We were bored."

And with that said, the girl turned their attention back to the television. Joe sighed in defeat and sat down next to them. "So, what are we watching?"

"Actually, I can't remember!" Lynn said, trying to think of what was on. "The commercials were to long, they made me forget!"

…

…

…

"RUGRATS! We're watching Rugrats!" Lynn declared. "Wait, or was it Spongebob?"

Lynn's attention snapped back to the TV as their show came back on. "Oh yeah, we were watching Sweeney Todd! I was close!"

"How the hell were you close?" Ally asked, slightly amused.

"You'll see. One day, Spongebob is gonna snap. IT'S COMING!"

Joe smiled and poked Ally in the shoulder. "I'm bored." Poke. "I'm bored." Poke. "I'm bored." Poke. "I'm-

"I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER YOU!!" Ally said, nailing Joe in the head with a pillow before strangling him.

"What are they doing now, yeah?" Deidara asked as he and the rest of the Akatsuki began to migrate into the living room.

"I don't know, but I'm about Ninety-nine percent sure that it's assault!" Lynn said, refusing to take her eyes off her friends. "Anywho, you dudes done with your little group therapy thingy?"

Pein nodded. "Yes, we're done. Now, what do you three normally do?"

"My money's on the little blue haired bitch." Hidan said, even though it really had nothing to do with the current conversation.

"Language." Everyone in the room chorused, although they all sort of agreed. Ally was definitely a lot tougher than Joe.

After a few more minutes, Lynn and Itachi intervened and broke them up before Joe passed out from lack of oxygen. Hidan and Deidara were laughing so hard they almost cried, deciding that Joe deserved anything he got. Konan almost laughed too, but quickly realized where she was and regained her composure.

"Sooooo, that was fun!" Joe said when he was finally able to breathe right again. "Akatsuki peoples, do you want to come down to the beach with us?"

"JOE!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan asked, sounding annoyed.

Joe smiled. "Well the girls and I are going to go down to the beach, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us!"

"No to rain on your delusional parade or anything, but we don't exactly look like people in your dimension do." Sasori said, also sounding slightly annoyed.

"That's where you're wrong!" Joe said, standing up dramatically.

Lynn thought for a minute. "Actually Joe, Doll face is pretty spot on with that one! Let's face it; if people think we're freaks, than what are they? They're like circus stature!"

Joe sighed. "Thank you for taking the wind out of my sails Pinkie! Anywho, I know a part of the beach that no one goes to. Plus, you guys can practice your ninja stuff there. So, what do you say?"

The ninjas thought for a few minutes. "Well, I don't see the harm in that. And we do need the practice. Sure, we'll go to this beach thing." Pein said finally.

Joe smiled at Ally and Lynn, knowing he had won. After all, who was going to argue with homicidal maniacs? Evil mastermind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Liza, do you want to join Hinata, Ino, and I in the kitchen?" Sakura asked the girl politely. The girls had slept over and were preparing ramen in order to prepare for their guests.

Liza shook her head. "No way! Naruto just challenged me to a ramen eating contest!" She said happily, pointing to the several bowls of ramen Ino had made earlier. "You're going down blondie."

"Bring it on _Lizzy_." Naruto shot back, readying his spoons.

"Then I guess we should go make more ramen, huh?" Sakura said as she and the other two girls walked into the kitchen. "Liza is very… different."

"Yeah, even Ten Ten isn't this much of a tomboy." Ino agreed, amazed by the fact that the tiny girl could actually eat so much food.

"Hey, are you guys talking about me again?"

The two girls leaned out of the kitchen as Ten Ten, Neji, and Rock Lee walked upstairs. The girls all hugged and squealed a Neji and Lee tried to figure out why all the guys were anxiously watching Naruto and some weird girl eat ramen.

"They're having a ramen eating contest." Sakura answered, reading their confused expressions. "And the girl he's competing with is Liza. She's one of Gaara's friends."

Lee suddenly became serious. "Is this some form of advanced training from the Sand village?"

"Lee, it's just a-

"Then I shall not be outdone! I will train as well!" Lee screamed, causing the two ramen eaters to momentarily look up from their food. However, the bowl haired boy was already on a role. "Come Neji, join me!"

"No."

Apparently, Lee didn't hear his unenthusiastic friend. The boy happily drug his friend over to the table and quickly began eating to catch up with Naruto and Liza. Neji sat awkwardly for a few minutes before slowly getting up and walking over by Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Is this girl really friends with the Kazekage?" Neji asked, a bit confused.

Kiba nodded dreamily. "Yeah, isn't she great?"

"Boyfriend." Shikamaru quickly reminded his friend.

"Come on Liza, you cam beat these two knuckleheads!" Kiba cheered on, ignoring Shikamaru completely. However, Neji had heard him.

"Who's her boyfriend? It isn't the Kazekage, is it?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, don't worry. From what Tamari told me, she and Kankuro kind of like each other."

"I always thought he was gay." Ten Ten said as she walked over to the boy. "Who's wining?"

"Right now Liza's winning, followed closely by Lee." Shino said (He was elected as the ramen judge! YAY SHINO). "And Naruto is in dead last."

Naruto sat straight up. "WHAT?! You're just saying that because you're still mad at me for killing your dumb bug!"

"It was still a life, which you took away."

"IT WAS A BUG!!"

Shino sighed. "Arguing with the judge? I'll have to deduct points for that. Also, you've fallen behind your opponents since you decided to make this unwise decision. As we speak, you fall more and more behind."

"What are you- WAH!!" Naruto screeched, realizing that Liza and Lee were way ahead of him by now. The blonde began to eat even faster as Kiba taunted him for being so stupid, but it was already too late.

Ino peeked out of the kitchen. "HEY! If you guys puke I am NOT cleaning it up!!"

"It's alright Ino, cause it's time to announce our winner!" Ten Ten declared. "Shino, what is the official tally?"

Shino stood up. "In third place, we have Naruto with twenty bowls. In second place, Lee wit twenty six. But our winner, with thirty two bowls is… Liza!"

The boy (and Ten Ten) ran over and congratulated the girl, who was about to be sick. "So Liza, how does it feel to know you beat both Naruto AND Lee?"

"Like I'm going to throw up?" Liza said, groaning.

Shikamaru laughed. "Just be happy that Choji wasn't here! He would have beaten all three of you easily."

"Yeah, Choji is kind of a fat ass." Naruto said, smiling.

"What did you call me?"

Everyone in the room slowly turned around to see Choji at the top of the stairs. It looked as if Naruto was going to say something, but Choji attacked him before he could. After realizing what had happened, Kiba and Akamaru joined the fight. Lee also joined in, dragging Ten Ten and Neji in with him.

"Does this happen a lot?" Liza asked as she stood between Shikamaru and Shino, both of whom looked very bored

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, kind of. These guys are pretty troublesome sometimes."

"HEY! You idiots better not wreck my house!" Ino shouted as she walked out of the kitchen with Hinata and Sakura.

"W-w-what happened?' Hinata asked as the teens dodged random items that were being thrown.

Liza shrugged. "I'm not… entirely sure."

"Doesn't matter. It was probably Naruto's fault no matter what happened." Sakura said as she dodged a pillow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Will you let me lead the way! I've been here like ten times this month!" Temari shouted.

Kankuro glared at his sister. "Yeah, and you've gotten lost every single time! Remember when we had to call Kiba to search for you with that mutt of his!"

"Yeah, well your not doing a much better job right now, are you!" Temari snapped back.

Gaara sighed and stood between his siblings. "Kankuro, let Temari lead the way, alright."

"Fine, you try reading the map then!" Kankuro said, pushing the map towards Temari.

"I don't need a damn map!!"

Gaara finally gave up and walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it, watching his siblings argue like children. They just got out of the desert, and they were already lost. Which was kind of sad considering how many times they've been to the leaf village.

Kankuro sighed in defeat and walked over to his brother as Temari tried reading the map from every direction possible. "You nervous?"

"Why would I be?" Gaara asked in his dead pan voice. "The girls are a lot stronger than they look. Also, the leaf ninjas wouldn't let anything happen to them."

When Gaara looked back at his brother, he noticed how pale he was. He also noticed other little things about his brother: how he looked exhausted, how his makeup looked faded, and how much he was shaking. "Are you okay? You aren't getting sick, are you?"

Kankuro shook his head. "You don't remember what the letter said, do you? It said that a girl was found on the outskirts of Konoha. That means one of them is still out there. I know they're both tough, but they're not ninjas! I'm just… really worried."

Gaara didn't say anything. He just stared into space, leaning on the back of the tree for support. Honestly, Gaara hadn't even remembered reading the letter. How could he not remember that? What if they were lost in the woods somewhere? Was it Lynn or Liza that was safely in the Leaf Village?

"Hey guys, guess what? It turns out, there are arrows! I guess the 'Hidden Leaf Village' isn't so 'hidden', huh?" Temari said as she walked over to her brothers. "What's up with you guys? Did someone die? Who was it? Come on, spill!"

Gaara looked at the ground. Kankuro bit his lip and looked over at the arrows. One question was on both of their minds.

"Guys, I was just joking. Come on, let's go."

What was going to happen to the girl who wasn't in the leaf village?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Katsu!"

Joe gasped as he was splashed in the face with a wave via Deidara's explosion. Lynn laughed manically with Deidara as Kisame judged their wave.

"Not bad, but how about-

"NO! No more waves! The water is EXTREMELY cold!" Joe said as he reached for a towel.

Lynn laughed harder. " What's wrong Joe, didn't you reeeeaaaally want to go to the beach!"

"Fine, but torture me AFTER a check my messages, okay!" Joe said/asked as he reached for his cell phone.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Why? Who the hell ever calls you beside Lynn? And occasionally Gaa- Gary! God we're really bad liars."

"What?"

"What?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about being a good liar?" Hidan asked.

"What are YOU talking about?" Lynn said as if it was the most brilliant thing in the world. "And language."

Joe sighed and flipped through his messages. Suddenly, he hopped over and ran over to Lynn in a panic. "Lynn! We have a MAJOR problem!"

"Just tell them we'll pay for it later and run!" Lynn said as her friend drug her away from Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori.

"It's nothing like that." Joe said in a hushed voice. "It turns out that Bella and Alexa are here and there going to be throwing a party tonight! A party that WE'RE invited t!"

"Um, when did our friends inviting us to an awesome beach party become a 'problem'?" Lynn asked, a bit confused.

Joe sighed. "We happen to have a group of psychotic house guests over at the moment!"

"They're not psychotics, they're homicidal." Lynn pointed out happily. "And I'm sure Bella and Alexa would love them! Though, we should probably call before hand to warn them!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTUALLY CONSIDERING THIS!" Joe shouted in a panic.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Joe, you're over reacting! Come on, wha-

"DON'T!!" Joe shouted, covering the girl's mouth. "You're going to say something like, 'what's the worse that could happen?' Then, something bad Will happen that will probably be worse then what was going to happen before you said nothing bad would happen!"

"Wait, but didn't you just-

"Shush!" Joe said, covering her mouth again.

"You know, if you think it's such a bad idea, we could just not go!" Lynn said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, I guess, it kind of was.

" No, then we seem rude!" Joe proteeted.

"There's no pleasing you, is there?"

"No. Now, I guess we'll just have to bring the Akatsuki with us and keep an eye on them" Joe said finally. "It's not the ideal decision, but it's what we have to do."

Lynn nodded. "In that case, we might want to get home and normalize the Akatsuki people. Because, you know, there's nothing weird about a giant blue shark man!"

"True! So, we'll leave in the next chapter?"

"ALRIGHTY!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:**

**Lynn: YAY! It feels so nice to be back!**

**Liza: Where did your friends go?**

**Lynn: If I don't know, then I can't get charged with anything! So, let ma know if you want to make an appearance in the next chapter! Sorry Alex and Bella, you guys are apparently throwing another party on top of your sleepover. :D **

**Liza: You good now?**

**Lynn: NO! For those of you who like the Jonas Brothers, their song A Little Bit Longer was released the other day on iTunes! The full album comes out on August 12! EEEEEP! Also, the opening ceremony for the Olympics is tomorrow! Anywho, please review! BYE:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Ramble!:**

**Lynn: I'm SOOOOOO sorry! School started, and it's back with vengeance! BAH!**

**Liza: Breathe.**

**Lynn: RIGHT! Now, for useless information! I'm writing a Twilight Fic! YAY! And Liza and I are in it!**

**Liza: What?! I never agreed to this!**

**Lynn:-Ignoring- Anywho, I'd like to thank ilikelickingwindows, Mihael Jeevas, Shoelacey, Phantom Twilight Princess, SutaakiHitori, ChristinaAngel, Ferret Demon, Ninja-Hidden-In-The-Paddocks (Please don't tell! Please?), and xxmisfit121. If you put me on Story Alert or anything, THANKS! Sorry, but my e-mail… belongs to me. Sorry!**

**Liza: Start! Now.**

**Lynn: Right-O!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Chapter Six FINALLY!!:**

"So, guess what guys?" Joe declared as the group of psychos took a seat in the kitchen. Joe and Lynn had decided it would be best to tell their friends about the good news until they got home. "We're invited to this huge beach party!"

Everyone spun around as Ally burst into laughter. After a few minutes, the girl looked up slightly and saw that Joe and Lynn weren't laughing with her. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Who the fuck would invite you idiots to a party?" Hidan said, sounding almost as amused as Ally had.

"Well, as it turns out, Alexa and Bella have invited us to their huge Beach Party! Apparently there was a cheer competition in town, so the girls were staying down here for the week! But now, to celebrate that the competition is over, they're throwing a party! They really like parties and sleepovers." Joe explained, trying to make the party sound appealing to the Akatsuki by being upbeat.

Lynn popped her head up, suddenly excited. "A cheer competition? AWESOME!! Is Mel going to be there too (She was briefly in the first story, remember? Now you know where she was! She and Ally don't get along to well. Although, Ally does like her more than Joe)?"

Everyone silenced for a moment as Joe struggled to unlock the front door of the house. After a few minutes of jiggling the knob and screaming at the inanimate object, Ally finally intervened and opened the door for him. Joe stuck his tongue out at her and led the way into the kitchen.

"So, what do you guys think?!" Lynn asked excitedly as everyone took a seat at the kitchen table.

Ally groaned and leaned back in her chair. "We can't go anyway, remember? We're stuck babysitting these losers."

"WHO ARE YOU FUCKIN' CALLING A LOSER?!" Hidan screamed, causing Deidara and Lynn who was sitting next to him to jump.

"I'M CALLING YOU A LOSER, ASSWHOLE! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Ally screamed back, slamming her hands on the table.

Joe jumped slightly at the sudden outbursts and looked to see if anyone was about to stop them from tearing each over limb from limb. But Pein was currently staring off into space while the others were staring in wonder at the miracle of soda.

"What did you say you fouled mouthed little bitch." Hidan said in what was almost a whisper.

Ally smiled slightly, obviously not intimidated by Hidan's reaction. "You called me foul mouthed? That's rich coming from a guy who can't go one sentence without saying 'fuck' (Ally, you're NOT one to talk)!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"SEE!"

"Language." Lynn said quietly as the two began screaming curses that would make a drunken sailor blush.

Joe slowly backed away from the table as the sudden screams began to catch the attention of the other soda obsessed Akatsuki members.

Deidara smiled and turned towards Kakuzu. "I have ten dollars on the scary Blue girl, un."

"You're on."

"STOP FUCKIN' BETTING ON ME!!" Hidan screamed at the two gamblers.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his overly aggressive partner. " I was betting on you! Now, stop arguing with me and take the girl down! I have ten whole dollars on the line."

"THAT DOESN'T FUCKIN' MATTER!"

"Aw, what's the matter? Is the baby afraid of losing?" Ally said with mock pity in her voice.

Hidan's face turned red with anger as he turned his attention back to Ally. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Guys, focus!" Joe finally shouted above they chaos, causing everyone in the kitchen to turn towards him. "What are we going to do about the party?"

"That's easy, silly! We'll bring them to the party with us!" Lynn announced like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Once we get to the party we'll enlist Bella and Alexa to help us! I'm sure they'll love you guys!"

Pein thought for a minute. "I don't know, this doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"My ideas rarely are! However, there'll be free food there, which is good since we have no kitchen and we can't keep paying for Dominos (I DON'T OWN!!)!" Lynn said happily.

"Free food? You should have started with that one. As the Akatsuki financial consultant, I believe it's in our best interest to attend this party." Kakuzu announced.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A FINANCIAL CONSULTANT?! YOU'RE A FUCKIN' ACCOUNTANT!!" Hidan screamed.

"Financial consultant."

"Fuckin' accountant!"

"Language!"

"Financial consultant."

"Fuckin' accountant!"

"Language!"

"Financial consultant."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE A FUCKIN ACCOUNTANT!" Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs. "AND IF YOU SAY LANGUAGE ONE MORE TIME, I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD OFF!!"

"Oh yes, lets bring this madness out in front off witnesses, that's brilliant." Konan said as Lynn hid behind Deidara.

"You know, she's right. We're highly trained, elite ninjas who rarely have any social interaction. Maybe it would be best if we just stayed home." Kisame said somewhat hopefully.

Joe shook his head. "No way! After you guys destroyed something as pure and wonderful as McDonalds, do you really think I trust you alone in my house?"

"He deserved it, un!" Deidara shouted defensively.

Lynn smiled manically and rubbed her hands together. "Besides, it was AWESOME!!"

"In that case, screw the law! Who care? As long as it's awesome, who cares if it's illegal?!" Joe snapped back.

"Damn straight!" Ally said as she slapped Joe on the back. "Nice to see you've finally come around."

"Perhaps we should attend this party."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the black haired Uchiha sitting next to Kisame. Itachi looked up from the table and noticed everyone was starring at him with pure shock. Even his own team mates were looking at him.

"What?" Itachi said cautiously.

"You haven't spoken through the entire story." Konan explained.

Kisame nodded. "That, and fact that the first time you do happen to say something, you suggest we go to a party. You know, where you'll actually have to socialize with people."

"Yes, well, I do believe it is a good idea. After all, we have no idea where we are or when we'll be able to get home. Perhaps studying their culture will help us understand so that we can survive in this world without killing everything in sight." Itachi said slowly so that the others understood.

The people in the kitchen nodded slowly and turned to the Akatsuki Leader for approval. Pein, who had recently snapped out of his trance, looked at the others carefully. Finally, after what felt like hours, the man nodded slowly. Immediately, the kitchen broke out into victorious cheers, with the occasional groans of defeat.

"The only problem may be Zetsu." Pein interrupted. "Where is he anyway?"

Pein just got the sentence out of his, Zetsu walked into the room. The plant man looked at the those

And so, it began… Adventure to the Beach House in which Bella and Alexa are Throwing Their Party!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lynn and Ally looked at the house before them cautiously. The music inside was up so loud that the ground below them was shaking, and there were several different colored light flashing through the windows. Outside of the house, their were several teens either making out or about to make out. The two Gothic girls looked at one another, and then back at the house.

""Damn, Bella and Alexa are good!" Ally exclaimed as she drug her reluctant pink haired friend closer to the house. "Come on, Lynn!"

Lynn shook her head quickly and tried to pull away from her friend's death grip on her sleeve. "M-maybe I should go help Joe! You know, in case the Akatsuki try to kill him or something!"

"No way in hell are you leaving me alone in a house full of cheer leaders!" Ally said, tugging a bit harder on the sleeve of Lynn's purple and black hoodie. "Besides, you can use the social interaction."

Lynn used all her might as she pathetically tried to pull away from her friend. Of course, she predictably failed against the much stronger girl and was pulled forward a few more inches. So, Lynn settled on what she happens to do best: Whine!

"But I don't _want _to interact with people! They bite! And it's really loud in there! And-

"Tough shit, we're going in!"

With that so eloquently said, Ally gave one more good tug on Lynn's sleeve. Unfortunately for Lynn, Ally's pull had a lot more strength than she had intended it to. The force of the pull swept Lynn right off her feet as she went flying towards the cement sidewalk. Ally moved out of the way quickly as Lynn slammed into the ground.

"Ow."

Ally gasped slightly. "Oh my God, Lynn, I'm so sorry!" The blue haired girl screeched as she ran over to help her friend up.

"Some fuckin' friend you are."

Ally spun around angrily, dropping poor Lynn in the process. Before Ally could say anything offensive, she saw that Joe had dressed the Akatsuki. Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, and Kakuzu were dressed long black turtlenecks with long black pants. The rest of the members had borrowed Joe's, and in Konan's case Lynn's, clothing (with the exception of Deidara, who was also wearing a pair of Ally's fingerless gloves).

Ally stared at them for a few more minutes before bursting out into laughter. "What the hell?! Just when I thought Hidan couldn't look any worse, you dress him up like Joe!"

"You little bi-

"What happened to Pinkie, un?" Deidara asked, cutting Hidan off before he could continue his cursed filled rant (which really pissed him off).

Everyone went silent as Ally slowly turned her attention to Lynn, who was STILL lying on the sidewalk. "I dropped you again, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Lynn said as she as she slowly tried to sit up. "I'm fine, though! Buuuuut, I think I might have ripped my jeans."

Of course, Lynn noticed the tear in her jeans before she noticed the gaping wound in her leg that was gushing blood. Deidara pulled the blonde up slowly (she doesn't trust Ally) as Sasori looked at the cut.

"Congratulations, you managed to kill yourself walking to a door that's not even four feet away. If you bleed to death, can I make you into a puppet?" Sasori asked apathetically as he looked at the knee injury.

"Gee Sasori, because that's just every girl's dream!" Lynn said with mock happiness.

Sasori shrugged. "You'd probably be a useless puppet anyway."

"I'm gonna go inside and wash this out. Maybe Bella has Rugrats band aids! YAY!" Lynn said happily, ignoring Sasori's comment about being useless.

"And I'll go find Alexa so she can help us babysit! Ally, you come with us… before you kill someone else." Joe announced.

"I'll go with her, un." Deidara volunteered in order to escape having to spend any more time with Joe and Ally.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I'm going to let the Destruction Duo go somewhere alone. Doll Face, you go with them. Bella's right over there yelling at people, okay? Bye!"

Sasori, Deidara, and Lynn waited for their friends to walk away before walking over to Bella. The black haired girl was currently screaming at a boy about Lynn's age who was carrying a cooler. As they approached her, they noticed that the Cooler Dude looked a bit frightened.

"Now get out of here before I call the police!" Bella screamed as the boy ran oit of the property.

Lynn looked at the boy and turned to Bella. "Um, hi?"

Bella's scowled quickly changed as she noticed her friend standing by her. "LYNN, YOU MADE IT! Where are Joe and Ally?"

"They're looking for Alexa. Um, I kind of cut my leg before. Do you have a band aid or something?" Lynn asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah sure! They're in the-

The black haired girl stopped midsentence as she looked past her friends at the two male Akatsuki members. Lynn watched nervously as Bella's eyes slowly widened in recognition. The pink haired girl nodded slowly as Bella looked back at her.

"Kitchen… this way." Bella said finally before leading the other three through the unbearably crowded house with ease.

As they walked, Lynn could occasionally hear Sasori sigh in annoyance from next to her. She figured that out of all of the Akatsuki hat Sasori and possibly Pein would hate this party the most. Lynn was honestly surprised, however, by the fact they Deidara didn't seem to mind the party at all. _I wonder what'll happen if someone here insults him…_

"Here we are!" Bella said, gaining back some of her composure. "So, are you guys friends of Lynn's?"

"We're Joe's cousins." Sasori said before Deidara could speak.

Lynn smiled and nodded. "Yeah! They're Joe's cousins… from Arizona… they have killer bees there."

"Fascinating." Bella said, smiling slyly. "So, what are your names?"

Lynn, Deidara, and Sasori glanced nervously at one another. Joe had made it VERY clear that he didn't want anyone to find out about the Akatsuki if it could be helped. However, he never went over how they were supposed to keep this secret (Joe's an idea person, not a plan person)!

"Um, this is Bob and this is… Bob." Lynn lied lamely, causing Sasori to nearly kill her. "They're parents weren't very creative."

"They're not the only ones." Bella muttered under her breath. "Well, it's nice to meet you guys! If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Lynn for a minute."

…

…

…

"Alone."

Sasori and Deidara looked at one another and ran out of the room before they could get drug into the conversation. Lynn pleaded silently for them to stay, but her telepathy must have been a bit off today because they RAN.

Bella waited until they left before turning to Lynn. "Bob and Bob?"

"Joe told me to do it!" Lynn said defensively.

Bella smiled and laughed slightly. "I can't believe you have the Akatsuki living with you! I mean, first the Sand Sibs and now the Akatsuki! You have the best luck, I swear."

"Remember, you are talking to the girl who just cut her knee open on your sidewalk." Lynn pointed out. "Which, by the way, I'm suing you for!"

"Yeah, well… I'll sue you for staining my sidewalk!" Bella countered.

"… Fair enough."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kakuzu, stop it! We look cheap!" Joe scolded.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the boy and continued to stuff food into the duffle bag Ally had brought with her. Meanwhile, Ally had taken off with Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame to go "mingle". Pein and Konan were sitting in the corner pretending not to know them, and Kakuzu had brought Joe with him to the snack table in order to carry more food. That only left Zetsu, who was walking dangerously close to Joe.

"Um, is Zetsu going to eat me?" Joe asked nervously.

Kakuzu looked at the plant man and shrugged. "He might. If he does, that means one less mouth to pay for…"

"PEIN!" Joe shouted to the Akatsuki leader, who was currently rubbing his temples in a pathetic attempt to get rid of his headache.

"Joe, Zetsu won't eat you."

Konan nodded. "Yeah, Zetsu doesn't eat garbage."

"He-

Joe was cut short when he suddenly saw someone he recognized standing in the crowd. "ALEXA!"

The black haired girl looked over and smiled at Joe. Alexa quickly gave the boy she'd been talking to her drink and ran over to her friend. As she ran over, Joe noticed her pull something out of her pocket. He tried to move, but it was too late.

"Death by spork." Alexa said as she poked him.

Joe rubbed his arm and smiled. Finally, after all the insanity and possible death he'd had to go through for the last five minutes he'd been alone, Joe was happy to see a familiar face. Even if the familiar face had stabbed him in the arm with the mutant like utensil (It's not a spoon, and it's not a fork! Creeeeeeeeeeeepy)!

"ALEXA! These are my cousins… Bob and… Bob." Joe said stupidly (Now you know why Joe and Lynn are friends! The both lack originality)!

"O…kay?" Alexa said, just as suspicious as her sister had been. "Who are those two over at the table, then?"

Joe glanced at Konan and Pein and smiled. "That's… Robert and Bobette?"

"Robert?"

"He's the rebel of the family." Joe said quickly. "See! Look at all the piercings!"

Joe's smile twitched slightly as he felt Pein glaring at the back of his head. Of course, it could have been Konan who was mad at him for naming her "Bobette". In which case, Joe would probably have been even more scared.

Alexa nodded slowly. "Joe, are they… you know."

Joe sighed in defeat. "Yes… Bobette and Robert are in an incestuous relationship."

"WHAT?!"

"They don't want people to know because they're… shy?" Joe said quickly. It was painfully obvious he was making this up as he went along, but he really didn't care anymore. He was a bit more afraid of Konan right now, who was dead silent after her slight outburst.

Alexa nodded. After a few minutes, she leaned over and pat him on the head. "It was a nice effort Joe. You get a D for that."

"I only get a D for all of that?"

"I know who they are." Alexa said in a hushed tone so the Akatsuki members couldn't hear her.

Joe sighed and nodded. "Damn it, why do our friends all have to be Narutards."

"Joe! Pinkie got kidnapped by the band aid girl, un." Deidara said as he and Sasori walked over to Joe and the others.

Joe was about to wave high when he heard something that almost sounded like a dog whistle. He turned to Alexa, who was staring at Sasori as he glared at the party goers around him. Alexa quickly looked back to Joe, as if hoping he was as psyched as she was. After seeing he obviously wasn't, Alexa couldn't help but wish that Bella and Lynn were there. Especially Lynn, who must have been going crazy in house full of hot guys (I tend to be a bit fangirlish:).

"Um, hello." Sasori said, slightly confused as to why the girl who looked like band aid girl was glaring at Joe.

Alexa turned to Sasori and smiled. "Hi, I'm Alexa. I'm gonna guess you're Bob, right?"

Sasori sweat dropped and nodded pathetically. Unfortunately for Sasori, his sigh had caught the attention of Joe, who was freaking out about having to babysit so many psychos at once. A slight smile slowly spread across the blonde's face as he looked from Alexa to Sasori and the back to Alexa. A plan had formed.

"Sasori, go dance with Alexa!" Joe said as he pushed the red head towards his friend.

Sasori looked at the boy, a slight hint of fear and anger on his face. "You… what?!"

"Yeah, what?!" Alexa said, also as confused as Sasori.

Joe smiled to himself as he pushed the two towards the dance floor. "It'll be fun, you can have a little fun once and a while Doll Face!"

Sasori was about to say something when he and Alexa were pulled into the crowd of people. Joe and Deidara laughed hysterically as Sasori a flustered Sasori watch Alexa dance like an expert. The red head attempt some awkward movement that could be interpreted as a cross between choking and having a seizure before Alexa took him by the hands and began leading him through some simple dance moves.

"You should learn to sleep with your eyes open, un." Deidara muttered.

Joe could feel himself pale as Deidara walked over to see if Kakuzu and Zetsu had left anything on the buffet table. Sasori wouldn't actually kill him… would he?

"Kakuzu, you took all of the fucking food, un!"

"This is our dinner for the next two weeks!"

Yes, yes he would.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"_AND I WOULD WALK HIVE HUNDRED MILES, AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MORE! JUST TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED OND THOUSAND MILES TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOOR!"_

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

Itachi pretended he was on a tropical beach while Hidan screamed at Kisame and Ally, who were happily screaming lyrics to a song (500 Miles by the Proclaimers. I DON'T OWN). Itachi had NO problem when Ally had forced his partner, a former member of the Seven Swords Men, to sing karaoke. He really didn't even have a problem when they had decided to dedicate some love song to him. However, their horrid screaming combined with Hidan's cursing and the weird looks they were getting was beginning to get on his last nerve.

"So, another round?" Ally asked as she and Kisame got off stage.

"No fuckin' way you two are going back up there! My ears are STILL bleeding from your last 'performance'."

Ally glared at the white haired man. "Alright tough guy, you and me. Unless you're… scared."

"Whatever fuckin' challenge you have, bring it!" Hidan said, a certain look of arrogance in his eyes.

Kisame just barely contained his laughter as Hidan followed Ally a few feet away from them. Itachi was about to ask him what he was laughing at when he heard a long sentence filled with expletives echo through the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THERE'S NO FUCKIN' WAY I'M SINGING SOME CANDY ASS SONG WITH _YOU_?!"

Itachi smirked slightly and turned towards Kisame. "Can she actually make him do it?"

"Ten bucks says she pressures him into it eventually." Kisame said happily.

_**-5 minutes of profanity corrupting the innocent minds of several drunken teenagers later- **_

"_Cause when you need me, darlin' can't you hear me, SOS!"_

"_The love you gave me, nothin' else can save me, SOS!"_

"_When you're gone."_

"_When you're gone!"_

"_How can I eve try to go on!"_

"This is possibly the most violent version of SOS I've ever heard." Miha (Haha, I needed to do it!) said to a stunned Joe.

As a matter of fact, several people had gathered around the karaoke stage at this point, including not only Joe but also Bella, Lynn, Alexa, Miha (They found her… like magic! Or a glomp GPS built into Lynn's brain), and the Akatsuki. They were all staring at Ally and Hidan, who looked like they were ready to kill each other during their duet of SOS by ABBA!

"How much longer can they keep this up?" Bella asked, sounding slightly nervous.

Lynn shrugged. "Who knows. It's kind of scary though."

Everyone nodded as they continued to watch the two sing. Finally, after three extremely tense minutes, the song ended. Hidan and Ally both threw their microphones and ran off stage in opposite directions. Everyone kind of waited a few minutes before clapping unsurely at a now empty stage.

"Alright, who's next?" Alexa asked suddenly, attempting to salvage the karaoke.

"I'll do it!" Joe said, skipping up on stage. "I'm gonna sing Big Casino by Jimmy Eat World."

Lynn jumped up excitedly as the song began. Joe began singing, sounding as great as he always did (Joe was by FAR the best singer… EVER! We love Joe)! Alexa also jumped, and began to drag Sasori towards the dance floor again.

"Um, um… Are you sure?" Sasori said, sounding slightly unsure. "I'm no good, remember?"

"Come on, you're improving." Alexa encouraged as she grabbed his other hand. "Now come on!"

Bella, Lynn, and Deidara gasped slightly as Sasori began to dance with Alexa. They three looked at one another before setting their sights on Itachi. The three smiled and stalked over to the unsuspecting Uchiha.

"What?" Itachi asked. His ears were still in shock from listening to Hidan, so he was a bit grouchy.

Lynn smiled. "We want to see you dance!"

"No."

"Bu-

"No."

Plea-

"No."

"You're worse than trying to get Miha to dance!" Lynn said.

Miha glared at the pink haired girl. "It's stupid! Why would I want to dance in front of people?"

"So you do dance when you're alone!" Lynn said, seeming very proud of herself.

"It doesn't matter because, one day, you will both dance. In public!" Bella said, pointing at both of them. "Oh yeah, you'll see."

"But in the meantime," Deidara said, interrupting the rant. "Lynn, would you like to dance with me, un?"

Lynn smiled happily. "YEAH! Come on!"

Bella looked nervously over at Ally. "They're cute together, huh?"

"I think they're just long lost siblings." Ally said. "Either way, Gaara's gonna blow an aneurism when he finds out!"

"_I'm the one who gets away, I'm a New Jersey success story! And they'll say, Lord give me the chance to shake his hand! They'll say…"_

And so, we happened to have learned many important things at this party. We learned that I have a strange song collection, and that Sasori can't dance!

"Hey Alexa, where'd the pizza guy go?"

We also learned to keep an eye on Zetsu when out in public!

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lynn: -Officially Dead-**

**Liza: Wow… now I have to pay for a funeral.**

**Deidara: Ha-**

**Sasori: You say -ha and she'll kill you.**

**Deidara:-Shutting Up!-**

**Lynn:-Magically alive again.- Hopefully I can update again sooner! Sorry for such a lametastical chapter! BYE:)**


End file.
